su historia de amor
by brujasinsajo
Summary: después de la gran batalla muchas cosas pasaron entre ron y hermione , regreso a hogwarts una lavander intrusa, muchos obstaculos pero sobretodo mucho amor creo que como a muchos de nosotros nos gustaria saber mas sobre que paso con ron y hermione esto es lo que según yo paso, espero que les guste es mi primer fic
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1: el funeral**

La gran batalla había terminado, y al siguiente dia se podía sentir un sentimiento agridulce, por un lado todo era genial voldemort ya no existía y asegurarían la paz para las siguientes generaciones pero por otro era un desastre tantos desaparecidos tantos muerto, niños huérfanos, familias fracturadas.

Al fondo del gran comedor se podía ver una seria de cabezas rojas reunidas al lado de un cuerpo, eran los Weasley y el cuerpo por el que lloraban desolados era el de Fred, "Fred el rey de las bromas weasley" como le gustaba ser nombrado. La escena era horrible por donde la vieran Molly lloraba en el hombro de su esposo mientras que su hija ginny la abrazaba mientras lloraba, se podía ver a Bill y Charley sosteniendo a percy intentando hacer que no callera al suelo, pero sin duda alguna el peor de todos era George quien sollozaba desgarradora mente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su gemelo , a su lado se encontraba ron quien parecía estar exento de el mundo entero con una mirada perdida.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Harry y a hermione caminando hacia los weasley , Harry al ver a ginny llorar corrió a abrazar la mientras que hermione solo permaneció de pie junto a los demás weasley guardando silencio, ella la chica que siempre sabia que decir la sabelotodo ella justo en ese momento se había quedado sin palabras.

Bueno familia creo que ya es hora de ir al funeral- dijo Arthur, el jefe de la familia causando el aumento en los sollozos de George .

No no no , no dejare que se lo lleven no me separare de el entienden- grito George

Vamos George tienes que dejar que lo enterremos, fred tiene que descansar en paz – dijo bill como siempre el más sensato de todos los weasley .

Ven bebe ven con mama- dijo molly extendiendo sus brazos. George corrió a abrazar a su madre mientras soltaba en llanto una vez mas.

Y asi se llevaron el cuerpo de fres al cementerio, la ceremonia fue corta y fueron muy pocos los presentes entre ellos estaban unos que otros compañeros de fred y George, la profesora macgonagall y por supuesto Harry, hermione y la familia weasley. Al termino de la ceremonia uno a uno los integrantes de la familia fueron partiendo con rumbo a la madriguera dejando en el lugar solo a Harry, hermione y a ron.

-y… bueno ¿ya pensaron que harán ahora? Digo porque saben que en la madriguera siempre serán bienvenidos y estoy seguro que mama y todo el resto les gustaría que estuvieran con nosotros en este momento- dijo ron mientras rascaba su cabeza y miraba al suelo.

-pues por mi parte ire siento que tu familia, tu y ginny me necesitan- contesto Harry

- yo no sé, estás seguro que no le molestaría a tu familia- dijo hermione mirando al suelo

- por supuesto herms mi familia te necesita sabes que eres como una weasley mas, sabes que yo te necesito- dijo tomando sus manos mientras su cara tomaba el color de su cabello, hermione solo acantio y dicho esto el trio de oro partió a la madriguera

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del autor :<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic y en realidad no sabia como comenzarlo **_


	2. Chapter 2 una amargo adios

**Capitulo2: un amargo adiós **

Y asi pasaron los dias en la madriguera y sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde el funeral de fred, George había vuelto a su tienda de bromas y asi cada uno de los weasley habían regresado a sus labores cotidianas, ron y hermione habían iniciado a una relación, el nunca le pidió que fuera su novia y ella nunca necesito esa petición, y es que estaba demás decir que en su relación las palabra quedaban sobrando.

Un dia hermione entro a la habitación que compartían ron y Harry los cuales saltaron de la impresión ya que la castaña había entrado sin tocar, se le veía triste y su rostro reflejaba preocupación, expresión que su pelirrojo novio no dejo pasar.

-me voy- soltó de una

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿adónde vas? O ¿porque? – pregunto preocupado ron mientras que Harry se levantaba y miraba extrañado a la castaña que estaba recostada en la puerta.

- tengo que buscar a mis padre, me ire a Australia en un mes comienzan las clases y siéndoles honesta aunque ame a los weasley extraño a mis padres- dijo hermiones mientras una lagrima se le escapaba.

-pero no puedes ir sola puede ser peligroso, ni creas que dejare que te vallas sola ire contigo- dijo sentencio ron con una mirada decidida en su rostro.

-no Ronald tu no puedes dejar a tu familia en estos momentos tu madre te necesita-dijo hermione

- eso es cierto ron aquí tu haces falta- dijo Harry apoyando a hermione- pero tu- dijo señalándola con el dedo- no puedes ir sola asi que yo te acompañare-finalizo

-por mi esta bien- dijo mirando a ron como esperando una respuesta del pelirrojo mientras que el solo parecía estar analizando la situación.

-bueno ve con Harry pero solo te diré una cosa amigo cuídala con tu vida eh- dijo ron

-genial empaca tus cosas nos vamos después de la cena-dijo hermione saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione empacaba sus cosas con ayuda de ron cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de una dejando ver a una pelirroja claramente molesta y entrando a paso velos a su cuarto.

-quien te crees tu para llevártelo yo soy su novia el debería de estar conmigo- dijo ginny mientras le daba un ligero empujón a hermione haciendo que se sentara en la cama, claramente estaba celosa.

- hey hey tranquila, hermione no le ha dicho a Harry que la acompañe el se ofreció a ir, además no tienes de que preocuparte osea vamos es como si ellos se pusieran celosos de nosotros- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana, no era culpa de ginny era que después de la batalla había estado un poco sensible y no era para menos con todo lo que la pobre había vivido.

-lo siento hermione- dijo apenada- es solo que yo también necesito a Harry y nose que me paso enserio ¿me disculpas?- pregunto haciendo una de sus típicas caritas de cachorro a la cual hermione no podía negarle nada cuando las veía.

-claro que si tonta- dijo abrazando a su mejor amiga

Y asi después de terminar de empacar las cosas y de haber cenado llego el momento del adiós se encontraban ron, ginny y el señor y la señor weasley frente a la puerta despidiéndose de Harry y ron, la señora weasley lloraba mientras los abrazaba y besaba dándoles indicaciones de que tenían que comer bien para estar fuertes y sanos y el señor weasley les pedia que si encontraban algún objeto muggle interesante no dudaran en traérselo y asi hermione se despidió de todos los presente dejando para el final a su novio.

-me vas a escribir todos los días ¿verdad?- pregunto ron

-claro que si cariño sin falta- dijo abrazando al pelirrojo mientras que llenaba de lagrimas su camisa.

-oh vamos amor no llores no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver mas solo es un mes cuando menos pienses estaremos todos reunidos en la estación- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas y besando su frente alo que hermione sola atino a asentir

-te amo ¿lo sabes? Cuídate- dijo besando sus labios sin darle tiempo de responder a su pregunta- y tu cuídala- dijo a Harry

-claro que si hermano- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a ginny

-yo también te amo- dijo hermione mientras salía para asi tomar las manos de Harry y desaparecer

_**Nota del autor: bueno que es pareció es un poco muy corto es solo que mi imaginación esta un poco seca últimamente jajaaj **_


End file.
